Get back x
by millax3
Summary: Troy & Gabriella used to be best friends. But then everything fell apart and they started hating eachother. But one special summer maybe let them get back. TROYELLA x3 Rated M for a REASON ;
1. Summer

Season 1

Episode 1

Summer

* * *

Summer... If someone decided to look the word up in the dictionary, they would find "summer: the season between spring and autumn."  
But if you asked any teenager, who was going to school, that definition was way off.  
Summer was freedom from homework, annoying teachers, stupid tests that were pointless to take, and time wasted in detention.  
It was a time to be able to party every night, sleep-in everyday, and just do everything you want without caring about school.  
Three months of pure freedom and time to spend with the people you actually want to be around.  
Summer was basically, a high school kid's heaven. There was only one bad thing about summer, and that was waiting for it.  
But if the last day finally came and the long wait was over, everyone was happy.

(This is taken from the story 'Time changes everything' by runninequalslife; its one of the best stories i've ever read check it out :) )

The East High was going to have summerbreak in several minutes.  
For Gabriella Montez and her friends was this the final break. The final summer before senior year.  
Before having tons of interviews for college, before listening constantly to dumb parents telling them to find a job.  
This summer was going to be the most amazing summer ever. The summer they always dreamed about.  
It was going to be her summer. HER summer and nothing/none could ever destroy that.

For Troy Bolton summer meant just two things.  
Checking hot girls out in their short bikins laying in a sex position on the beach and party till the early hours.  
The basketball captain was going to have the best summer in a lifetime.  
His parents were going to Europe for 2 months, no summerjob, no obligations.  
The Bolton household was going to be the summerclub. He'd give a party every night till he'd get sick of it.  
And everyone knew, Troy Bolton was never going to get sick of partys.

There was one little secret that made East High or well lets say the new generation  
the soon-to-be-senior year interesting.  
It was this big secret none would have dared to ask or even talk about.  
It was the fact that Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton hated eachother.  
None would know why not even their best friends.  
Gabriella as the most popular girl in school was prolly the nicest aswell.  
Troy the jock, was def the most popular guy and that not for his great character.  
He was hot as heck and every girl would die to hook up with him just for once.  
Every guy wanted to be like, every girl wanted to be with him.  
Back to the secret.  
However they were at the same school in the same year, having the same homeroom.  
Gabriella would manage it to avoid Troy constantly.  
Except for the homeroom they wouldnt never see eachother and even if they did she would  
just ignore him.  
Like I mentioned nobody dared to ask why.  
Chad Danforth, Troys best friend, learned to shut up after the third time he asked what was going on.  
Troy was about to punch him right in the face. And he swore he would do it if Chad was ever going to mention  
her name again.  
To Chad Gabriella was just his girlfriends best friend, which brings us to Taylor McKessie.  
Just like Chad she didnt know about Troy and Gabriellas past she didnt know why they hated eachother and she would never  
ask again after the last time. Gabriella just started to cry out of nowhere and locked herself up in her room for 3 days.

East High 10.53 am. Homeroom Miss Darbus  
"I hope you all know that a summer job looks very good on your application for college next year." Miss Darbus said as she walked through the class  
looking down at the pupils.  
"Who said I'm going to college?!" Troy laughed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.  
"She wasnt talking to you Bolton." Gabriella mumbled as he turned around.  
"Excuse me, did you just talk to me?" Troy asked her with a disgusted look on his face.  
Gabriella rolled her eyes again and looked down on her paper about to give up and let him win as she looked up again.  
"Actually yes I was. What makes you think Miss Darbus was talking to you huh? Out of 30 people in the class you think she was telling you to apply for a summerbreakjob,  
because that will look good on your application for college?! Oh please I doubt you even know how to apply for college."  
She smirked and looked down on her paper again practising her sign for the yearbooks she would have to sign in some minutes, as soon as the bells would ring.  
The whole class cheered and sank in 'O.o's.  
Troy gave her an 'unbelievable' look. "Well what makes you think I'm even listening to you Montez? & btw I do know very well how to apply."  
"If you didnt listen you wouldnt know that I talked about your application fpr college." She looked up and gave him a 'right?!' look. Troy glanced and Gabriella glanced back.  
There was just one thing that was mean about her and that was her look. It was horrible. She liked every person well atleast she tried to. But if she rly didnt like someone  
she gave you this look. This look that was just evil. Troy used to call it 'the eyes of the devil' and damn he was right about that, she would scare serial killers with her look.  
"True dude." Chad ripped his best friend out of thoughts as Troy glared over to him.  
"Mister Bolton & Miss Montez do you really want me to give you guys detention before summerbreak?! huh?"  
Both of them looked down. "No" they said at the same time.  
"Then stop it." Miss Darbus said and gave them a warning look.  
"But she started it!" Troy snapped and looked up.  
Gabriella laughed. "Excuse me?! You act like a four year old. Its not my fault that your so unbelievable vain. Someone just had to tell you."  
Troy stood up and came closer to you. "Oh sure and it was clear that you had to be that someone wasnt it."  
She smirked and stoof up aswell. "Obviously!"  
"Bitch!" He said as she gasped and placed on of her hands on her hips.  
"Jerk!" She said and he chuckled.  
"Slut!" His eyes were filled with anger she could tell and his body tensed.  
"MANWORE!" She yet yelled and gave him her devil-look.  
"HOE!" He yelled back and she raised her left hand that was placed on her hip and smacked his right cheek.  
She left a red mark and he immadently hold his cheek in pain.  
"BASTARD!!!!!!" That was it. She was angry, so was he.  
They were exactly at the point they used to be when Gabriella decided to ignore him.  
That was 5 months ago and she was just sick of his voice yelling and annoying her, but right now it all came back.  
She just wanted to kill him. To hurt him like he hurted her years ago.  
Miss Darbus voice let her snap out of it.  
"ENOUGH!" She yelled. "I am sick of you guys fighting already and it was the first time in months. Detention both of you and one word more means  
summer school! GOT IT?!" She asked angry.  
Both of them nodded while still looking at eachother angryly.  
"Good. Now get out of here class. Have great vacations. And Bolton, Montez I'll see you in detention."  
"You gotta be kidding me Miss D! I was going to meet Chloe!" Troy groaned and pouted at Miss Darbus.  
"Sure you were. I bet its hard you guys havent fucked in 2 days!" She rolled her eyes.  
"What?! We havent fucked!"  
"True, I forgot you dont take the same girl two times." She said in a faked -so sorry- tone.  
"Well you better remember in future I dont want my good distinction to get hurt!" He said.  
She chuckled "No worries, your 'good' distinction precedes you Bolton!"  
He thought for a second and looked angrily. "That was sarcasmn."  
She shook her head. "Dont act dumb Bolton."  
Miss Darbus sighed. "Just get out of here and close the door when you're ready. Screw detention." She grabbed her purse and left the room.  
Troy smirked. "So Montez you wanna come to my party tomorrow?" He said flirty after he had looked down her body and noticed the sexy skirt she was wearing.  
"No thanks but," she leaned over on her table and wrote her number on a piece of paper, "if you ever need someone to kill you, call me. I'll be there!!" She winked  
and rolled her eyes once again as she grabbed her bag and pad and pencil and made her way out of the homeroom, swinging her hips from side to side  
like she always used to.


	2. Shopping

Season 1

Episode 2

Shopping

* * *

Gabriella was in her bedroom laying on her queen size bed. She heard the birds singing and she smiled.  
She finally started to get a feeling of summer. She opened her door to the balcony and stepped out as she looked through the neighbourhood  
and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes once again.  
She randomly giggled as if she felt someone tickling her. She knew there was none. None visible. She always imagined her father standing behind her tickling  
her in the morning like he used to when he was still alive.  
She spinned around and sighed. "I miss you dad."  
She heard someone groaning and looked to the left side of the street. There was Troy shooting some hoops.  
She smiled but quickly snapped out of it and rolled her eyes. Troy Bolton was a jock. Always have, always will.  
-Flashback-  
Gabriella walked down the road to the Boltons.  
"Look who we got there. Slept tight sleepyhead?" The 13 year old boy chuckled and passed Gabriella the ball.  
"Hey I was tired. Plus, its not even 12 yet." She said as she shot the ball into the net.  
Troy smiled at his best friend. "It's 1.30 Brie."  
She giggled "Oh whatever Troy."  
Troy smiled but his smile faded away soon. "When are you leaving for the ballet-camp?" he asked looking sadly.  
"..in two days." She said and looked down. It was so hard for her to say goodbye to her best friend but ballet was her favourite. She loved it almost as much as  
she loved Troy.  
"Oh......." He said as he tried to shot the hoop into the net but missed.  
"Yeah and you should be happy I'm going because you really need to work on your jumps." She giggled and shot the ball into the net easily.  
"Ha-ha, shut up Montez!" He chuckled and sticked his tongue out.  
She gasped "Now its on!" She jumped on his back and he ran to the back yard with her on his back trying to pull him down.  
"Wanna have a dip in the pool?" He smiled as she shaked her head heavily.  
"NO!" she giggled. Troy tightened his grasp on Gabi and jumped in the pool while holding onto her.  
The cold shock was rushing through their bodies and Gabi gasped. "I hate you!" She said but started giggling.  
-End of Flashback-  
Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts as her cell rang.  
She groaned. She had thought about him again. It was the third time in two days. However she got inside her room and picked up her phone.  
"Hey its Gabi, I'm not rly here its my voicemail so leave a msg, I'll call back pieeeeeeep." She said. She always did that it was fun to joke around  
with her friends.  
"Hey Gabi, its Chad. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Troys party tonight so call back yah?"  
She immadntly started cracking up. Chad always fell for it whenever he called her.  
He rolled his eyes even though Gabriella couldnt see him. "Screw you Montez."  
She giggled. "I'm sorry.. so Troys party huh..I'd rather stab hot needles in my eyes."  
He groaned. "Please Gabriella. Taylor said shes only gonna come if you're coming and you know me when im tipsy...........or drunk."  
She chuckled. "Yes you need someone to satisfy your needs."  
"Exactly! No wait what no not like that I mean you know uhm. no." He stuttered and made Gabi giggle.  
"You're such a bad liar. Anyways fine I'll be there but not for long."  
"Thanks so much Gabriella!!" He smiled bright which made her smile.  
"Sure! See you then!" She hung up on him and walked down the stairs in the kitchen.  
She saw a note laying on the kitchentable. She took it and read through it.  
"Ella,  
the hospital called it was an emergency I know I promised  
the shopping trip but we have to do it later.  
I'll be back at 2 be ready so we can head to the mall :)  
Love,  
Mom xox"  
She smiled. Her mom was 38 and was pretty hot for a mom. She had tanned skin like Gabriella and dark brown hair which was often curly.  
She looked up the kitchen clock as she noticed it was half past one.  
"Shit!" She sighed and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, to get ready.  
Half an hour later her mom pulled up in the driveway and hooted. Gabi grabed her purse and walked out the house and sat next to her mom in the car.  
"Hey Honey!" her mom said and kissed her cheek.  
"Hey Sweetie." Gabriella smiled and closed the car door. She used to call her mom sweetie or hunny just like she called her friends.  
But if she was sad, tired, sick or anything in that way shed say mom or mommy. Her mother didnt mind she liked her relationship to her  
only daughter. She knew it was a great one. And she knew they had been through alot together which made them alot closer.  
Her mom drove off as she saw Troy and waved smiling.  
He waved back and flashed his faboulus 'Bolton-smile'.  
"I really dont know whats wrong with you guys. You were so close in middleschool."  
"Mooooooooom. High School happened!" She knew that wasnt all. No high school could tear best friends apart but oh well. She learned to live without him and she was  
not going to go up to him and be like 'hey! lets be besties again!' she'd def not do that.  
Her mother sighed at the word 'mom'. She knew she would get her daughter upset if she kept asking and today was their day she wanted to enjoy it.  
"Okay fine." She smiled and shook it off. "Starkbucks first?" Her mom looked at Gabi and smiled.  
"Off you go hehe." Gabi took out her lipgloss and applied some on her lips.  
Two hours later they were in the sixth shop.  
Gabriella already bought some stuff just like her mother did.  
Gabi sighed and she decided to tell her mom about the party she was going to since she'd find out sooner or later.  
"So girl tonight is this party.." Her moms eyes shot open at the word 'party' and Gabi looked down.  
"Go on." Sara told her daughter.  
"It's at the Boltons.. you know Troys giving it and Chad asked me to come ugh I rly dont want to but you know Taylor shes just going if I do soo uhm may I go?"  
Her mother stopped paying attention as her daaughter said 'Bolton' and smiled but tried to hide it by looking through the clothes again.  
"Sure thats fine."  
Gabriella was shocked, it never had been this easy to convince her mom to let her go to some party.  
"Ohhkay...when shall I be back then?" Gabi asked making sure her mom knew what she was talking about....a party. Alcohol, boys, music, no parents.........  
Her mom looked up again. "Oh I dont mind anything.. you know I like Troy hes a good boy."  
"Right." Gabi chuckled and looked through the clothes too. Wait?! Did her mom just say she wouldnt mind any time??? "So you give me no.......?"  
"Nope.. its two houses down the street.. youre 17.. I'm sure you'll be fine Ella!" her mom smiled and pulled out a very sexy top. "How about this one?"  
"Huh?" Gabi turned around.  
"Well I'm guessing you still need an outfit for that party so what about this top and a cute skirt? I saw one in the other shop!"  
Gabriella beamed. She had the best mom to ask for she knew that but her mom proved it everyday.  
"Yeah! Its perfect great choice hunny!" Gabi hugged her and took the top with her to the fitting rooms.

Two hours later both of them were sitting in the car home. They drove through the McDrive at McDonalds to get some food and were currently eating  
in the car, something which wasnt happening often.  
"So whens the party starting?" Sara asked as Gabi fed her with fries and giggled.  
"Uhm i dont think it has a start sweetie.. you know you come and go when you want."  
"Oh right...teenager ha! Oh well I hope you dont mind if I have a visitor tonight then......" Her mom quickly grabbed the burger and took a bite so she had an excuse to  
stop talking. Gabriellas eyes shot open "A visitor like what?"  
Her mom swalloed and concentrated on the street. "Well you know .. a visitor." she bit in the burger again.  
"Ha, nooo! Visitor like your girls are coming or like grandma or is it like a man??"  
"Uhm its a man.. work I bet you'll like him."  
Gabi felt like someone just punched her right in the face. For the first time in years her mom had a man over. In the house her dad had built. She felt absolutly  
uncomfortable about that. It wasnt just the fact that her mom started having men over again but she was still a married woman. Her dad was still there somehow..  
he was just invisible. It wasnt right to betray him like that.  
"Sure.. I dont wanna meet him though." She said as she looked out the window and drank her coke through the straw.  
"Ella...c'mon you know it was hard for me too but I need to move on."  
'Did she just say move on? How can you move on from the love of your life?! Ugh whatever mother!' She thought to herself and nodded her head.  
"Sure you do that but I will not move on. I dont want a new dad. I'm fine with the one I have..well had."  
Her mother sighed and looked at her.  
"Gabriella please dont make it so hard on me.. it isnt easy anyway." She turned left to the road they were living in.  
Gabriella faked a laugh. "Well obviously it is mother!" She was hurt. She couldnt believe her mom would do that to her.  
"Gabs he isnt going to be your new dad." Sara sighed and waved Troy again who was still.. (STILL) shooting hoops as he waved back and flashed a smile.  
"Okay first dont you 'Gabs' me it isnt your nick for me its his and second I know he isnt cuz none let me repeat NONE can ever just compare to my dad got it?!"  
She pushed the door open as her mom pulled in the drive way, got her bags and walked directly in the house.  
Troy was watching it from down the road and walked a bit closer to hear it.  
"Gabriella Anne Montez! I cant believe your making such a big deal out of it!" Sara yelled from the car and Gabriella stormed back out of the house.  
"A big deal? A BIG DEAL?! I CANT BELIEVE YOUR MEETING A NEW MAN!! AFTER ALL DAD DID FOR YOU!!" Gabriella felt a tear rolling down her face.  
"IT HAS BEEN FOUR YEARS GABRIELLA I MOVED ON!!" Sara yelled back. It hurt her to talk like that. She didnt move on she still missed him but she knew  
she had to get over it.  
"FOUR YEARS ARE NOT ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! HE WAS MY DAD!!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!" Gabriella stood there sobbing and crying.  
Troy just wanted to go over and hug her. Of course he acted like he hated her but to be honest he still loved her...as his best friend of course. Right??  
It hurt him so much to see her like this and he thought Gabi was right. Sara shouldnt meet any new guys. He still remembered it like yesterday.  
Flashback  
It was the day the people in the neighbourhood stopped breathing for a moment. The day the birds stopped singing. The cars stood still for a moment.  
It was this awful silence in the whole neighbourhood and all you could hear was a smashed door and a thirteenyear old boy running down the street to his  
best friends house. His best friend that he loved more than anything. That he couldnt live without. It was Gabriella Montez. He climbed up the house to her  
balcony and knocked on the door. He saw her sitting on her bed her arms wrapped around her legs and her head in her knees but he could still see or more like  
feel her tears running down her face. He opened the door a bit forcefully and rushed over to her bed and just hugged her.  
She started crying more heavily and sobbed on his shoulder. He whispered things into her ear like ''It's going be okay'' and "Dont cry Brie. please dont cry.."  
but nothing would help she just kept on crying harder and harder by the minute. It hurted him to see her like this it hurted him more than anything and to know  
he could do nothing about it.  
Today was the day one of the most amazing men, fathers, husbands, friends took his last breath on earth.  
Today was the day, Joseph Montez died.  
-Flashback end-  
Gabriella stormed off and ran up to her room. If her mom was going to do something wrong she should do too.  
Her mom couldnt say anything against anything Gabriella would just tell her to go to Andrew. She felt bad and dirty for thinking so but she slightly smirked  
as she got into the shower and got ready for the night.

Troy sighed and turned around, dribbling the ball while walking. He hoped Gabriella was okay. He promised himself if she was there tonight he would actually  
talk to her without starting a fight and calling her bitch or something like that. He would ask if she was okay and if she wasnt he would hug her just like he used  
to did when she felt bad. Troy chuckled at himself and sighed. "Sure you will do that Bolton." He said sarcastically as he hopped into the shower and also  
got ready for the party.


	3. Summerbreak Party

Season 1

Episode 3

Summerbreak Party

* * *

Gabriella zipped up her skirt and styled her hair again. She smiled into the mirror and grabbed her lipsgloss to apply some on her full lips.  
She slipped on her silver high heels and took a look in the mirror again and sighed deep,y.  
This was going to be the first time she would go to the Boltons in four years.

Troy got out of the bathroom slipped on his tshirt and jeans zipped them up and walked down the stairs.  
He put on his sneakers and opened the fridge to get out the milk. He sat on the counter as his eyes shot open to a frame on the kitchenunit.  
He groand and took the picture.  
He hated his mom for putting it up again, she always did that and it got on his nerves, he wanted to forget.

He sighed and opened the garbage and put it in. The doorbell rang.  
"Yo man hows it going?" Chad said as he and the other guys walked in the house.  
"Going good!" he smirked as some girls walked in aswell.  
"Hey Troy!"  
"Hi Troy!"  
He turned around to check out their butts and smirked.  
"Nice to have you here girls!" He yelled after them, grinning and was about to shut the door close as Zeke  
came in with Sharpay.

Gabriella opened the door and smiled at her best friend. "Hey girly!" Taylor held up a bottle of champagne.  
"Hey Tay!" Gabi giggled and let her in.  
She got two glasses and Taylor poured in the champagne.  
"Hold up wheres your mom??" Taylor stopped pouring and looked at Gabi.  
"Nope shes out for dinner I think."  
"Oh okay." Taylor smiled.

One hours later they got out of the house and walked down the street.  
Gabi was light tipsy due to Taylor. She let her drink the whole bottle. Gabi kept swearing about Troy whcih made Taylor giggle.  
She was about to ring the doorbell as Gabi stopped her "How do I look?"  
Taylor giggled "You look hot girl!"  
"Would you hook up with me?" Gabi smiled proud as Taylor laughed.  
"If I was a boy and single I'd be all over you."  
Gabi laughed at her stupid question. Taylor smiled and rang the doorbell as Chad came and opened the door. "Hey baby!"  
Gabriella immadently noticed how drunk he was as he and Taylor started making out in the doorway.  
She walked in the house and searched for Shar or someone she'd know.

Troy was flirting with Chloe as she started kissing his neck.  
He smirked "You wanna go upstairs?" She grinned. "Sure." she walked upstairs as Troy stood still staring at a girl he only could  
see from the back.  
"Damn" his look went down to her butt as she turned around. His eyes shot open. Gabriella Montez.  
'Okay first wtf is she doing here and second, did you just check her out Bolton?!' he thought to himself as she saw him and glared.  
"Montez nice to see you here." he smirked and walked over to her.  
"Do not talk to me!" she said, turned around and walked into the kitchen.  
Troy groaned, why did he even care about her?! He walked after her and sat next to her on the kitchencounter.  
She looked weirdly at him "Wtf are you doing here?"  
Troy sighed "Uhm are you okay? I heard you and your mom today.."  
She glared. "Stalker!" Troy sighed and took her hand. "C'mon Brie..."  
"Dont touch me and dont call me Brie!"  
He let go off her hand and stood up to stand in between her legs. "Brie I'm the only one you can talk about this."  
Gabi looked down. "After four years of jerkish behaviour and hating me you come and try to be nice and sweet?"  
She looked up in his eyes. "Well guess what, its non of your buisness anymore cuz we are no friends!" She pushed him aside and jumped off the counter.  
"You know what? You should go to Chloe I bet shes waiting." She grabbed a bottle of twquila and made her way to the door as she heard  
him sigh. "And I'm not okay. It hurts me to see she moved on." She nodded and felt her eyes getting teary as she looked down and wiped them  
to stop her make-up from running down.  
Troy was about to go hug her from behind just to hold her and take the pain away like he used to but she pushed  
the door open and hot back to the party.  
He sighed and skipped up the stairs to his room where Chloe was waiting for him.  
"Where youve been babe?" she was half naked laying on his bed.  
In any case he would go for her but right now he just felt disgusted, looking at her.  
"Listen Chloe lets get back downstairs k?"  
She gasped. "Say what? Ugh Bolton you could have thought about this a little bit earlier jerk." She got her clothes on and walked out on him.  
So did he. Troy walked down the stairs to the living room searching for just one special person.

Gabriella drank half of the bottle and gave it to Sharpay as she grabbed her ex boyfriend Alex Harris and smirked.  
"How you've been baby?" Any sober person would have noticed it was the pure alcohol talking out Gabi but for Alex it was pure heaven.  
He grabbed her hip and pulled her closer.  
"I've been great, how have you been sexy?" Alex smired as he started grinding with her and Gabriella moved her hips with his rhythm.  
She smirked and turned around and just kissed him, as soon as her lips touched his her eyes shot open and she felt disgusted but  
he wouldnt let go off her lips trying to shove his tongue in her mouth.  
And exactly at this moment Troy came in the room.  
All the pain he ever felt ran through his body again and his eyes filled with jealousy.  
She got sick of the kiss and tried to pull back harder but Alex still wouldnt let go. She started hitting his chest with her hands what made him  
place his hands on her butt and pulled her closer into his body as he smirked into the kiss.  
Gabriella looked over to Troy. He knew this look. It was full of fear. He walked over to them and pulled Alex off Gabriella.  
"Get the fuck away from her!" Troy was about to punch him as he saw a tear rolling down Gabriellas face. "Get out of my house Harris!!!"  
"What?! She kissed me first!" Alex chuckled and winked at Gabi as she turned around.  
"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" Troy yelled and pushed Alex to the door.  
"Fine!" Alex walked out of the house as Troy turned back to the party and saw Taylor as she was about to run to Gabriella but he pulled her  
back. "Let me go please." He told her and she nodded. He walked into the kitchen after Gabi.

Gabi was in the kitchen and opened the garbage to throw her tissue in it as she saw a frame.  
She took it out and looked at it for some times as she felt tears again rolling down her cheeks.  
The door swung open and she looked up to see Troy standing there and walking over to her.  
"You found the picture huh.." He said. 'Dang why did you throw it in there Bolton.' he thought to himself.  
"..in the garbage yes." Gabriella looked down and threw the frame back to the trash.  
"Are you okay?"  
"About what? The picture I just found, my dad, my mom, you or Alex?" She asked in an upset tone as she looked up again.  
"Everything." Troy said and came closer to her reaching for her hand.  
She took one step back. "I'm amazing and thanks for the Alex thing."  
"........Brie talk to me."  
"It's Gabriella." she turned around on her heels and walked out the house.


	4. Shocking news

Season 1

Episode 4

Shocking news

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She touched her head and groaned in pain.  
"owwww!"  
Sara walked into her room. "Gabriella get up its 1 pm were meeting Andrew for lunch.." She put some of Gabis shirts in her closet.  
Gabriellas eyes shat open and she sat straight in her bed.  
"Are you kidding?! YOU are meeting him i am staying here.. damn seriously mom why would think im gonna meet him huh? I'd rather go on a date with bolton!"  
Sara turned to her daughter. "Youre going out with Troy?" she smiled and sat on a chair as Gabriella laughed  
"Definitely not no ew no no ew!!"  
Sara sighed "Fine be ready in an hour."  
"MOM! I'M NOT GONNA COME DUH!" Gabriella yelled and glared at her mom.  
Sara stood up and walked to the door. "Fine ugh!"

3 hours later Gabriella was done getting ready and walked out of her house to get to her car.  
"Hey montez!" Troy yelled as she turned around. She groaned annyoed and turned back to her car.  
"Get lost bolton."  
He came nearer to her and leaned against her car. "Where you going?"  
"Somewhere." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Now would you please leave? I would love to knock you down wth my car but I rly dont  
have the time for this right now."  
He acted hurt and flashed a faked upset face. "I cant believe you would seriously kill me."  
"Well I would. Just like you killed me 4 years ago." She got in her car and started the motor as he made his way back from the car so she could leave  
the doorway.  
-Flashback-  
"Brie I really like you like like like you you know like girlfriend like you.."  
Gabi was shocked did her best friend just tell her he liked her?! Wow she needed time much much time for this to understand but she couldnt have time  
that would hurt him but gosh she just needed it.  
"Omg Troy wow I I need to go now.." She turned around and ran home. She ran upstairs and flopped down on her bed.  
She laid there thinking about him for 2 hours. About pros and contras of them going out but in the end she just found good things.  
She brushed her hair and applied some lipgloss and went down to Troys house.  
She had to tell him. Gabriella was so nervous but so happy at the same time. She took the backdoor as she knew Troys parents would be out for dinner with  
his aunt and uncle.  
She walked up to his bedroom and took in a deep breath as she smiled and opened the door.

They broke apart as Troy looked into Gabis eyes that were filled with pain and anger.  
"Gabriella.." he started as he got up.  
She held up her hand to stop him from talking on or even worse, getting nearer to her.  
"Do not talk to me alright?!" She looked down and turned around on her heels as she walked out of his room and down the stairs.  
He ran after her and cached up with her on the street.  
"Brie wait please I can explain!"  
"I fucking dont ant your explanation!" She stopped and turned around to look at him what made him hope shed forgive him.  
"Listen Bolton, from now on my names Gabriella for you even though I'd prefer you to just stop talking to me. You dont come around my house  
you dont talk to my family or friends. You dont sit with me at lunch, you dont look at me while homeroom or ever.  
From this day on Troy, we were, are and never will be friends got it?!"  
Troy could have just burst out into tears. His throat hurt like hell his eyes were getting teary.  
"You cant be serious." He said as he took one step closer to her but she took one step back.  
"Oh yes I am and for your info jerk, I HATE YOU!!" She yelled the last part and ran back to her house, crying.  
-Flashback end-

Gabriella was halfway to the mall where she wanted to buy some new shoes to get her mind off stupid  
Bolton, stupid mother and stupid Andrew as her cell ring and she immedently knew it must be stupid mother.  
She got her cell out and stopped the car as she was at a red light.  
"Talk to me?"  
Her mom squealed into the phone. "I have wonderful news we're going on vacation with Andrew!"  
Gabriellas stomach started hurting as she answered "oh wonderfull.." in a sarcastic tone.  
Her mom giggled "I know right! But Gabi I know you dont know him yet and youre not sure if you like him so I have more wonderful news."  
Gabriella gave full speed as the light switched on green. "Mom I'm already sick of your wonderful news so please just get over it!"  
Sara smiled into the phone. "But I'm sure you'll like them were going to Spain hun!"  
Gabriella always wanted to go there but def not with her mothers new boyfriend. "That are the wonderful news?! Spain with Andrew?"  
"No!" Her mom answered in a duh tone. "Youre not the only teenager coming with hun :)"  
"Oh wow this keeps getting better huh let me guess Andrew has an amazing daughter at my age that I have to meet aswell?"  
Sara laughed at her daughters sarcasmn "No of course not Ella! Were going to visit the Boltons along with Troy :]"  
Gabriella stopped the car and started screaming. "MOM ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"  
Her mom sighed "Gabriella hunnie chillax."  
"CHILLAX?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE FUCKING DID TO ME? HE HURT ME SO MUCH AND YOU GET HIM ON OUR VACATION?! FUCK OFF MOTHER!!"  
She hung up and screamed again as she turned around and drove off to Troys house.  
Troy was shocked as he saw Gabriellas car pulling up in his driveway.  
"Yo Montez ;]" He shot the ball in the net and turned to Gabriella who got out of her car and directly walked up to him and smacked his right cheek.  
He touched his blood-red cheek. "Ouch...."  
Gabriella pushed him to the ground. "Fucking sit down I wanna talk to you."  
Troy chuckled "Did you really just say that?" Gabriella glared "Do you want your other cheek smacked aswell?"  
Troy smirked "It's kinda hot when you act all evil."  
"Fuck Troy this is serious okay?!" She started tearing up.  
"I'm sorry.." He said and felt guilty "Tell me.."  
"You dont know what you've done Troy." She sat down on the ground aswell. "When you told me you liked me, I felt so amazing it was the first time ever since my dad died  
that I felt this great god it was so awesome you know, and when I decided to tell you I liked you back and walked up to your room and saw you with that girl it felt like  
someone stabbed me right in the heart you know I was so hurt and I cried so much and then I just accepted the fact that we cant be together and started hating you and thats  
what I do today."  
"Gabriella I can still explain..." he said as he touched her hand.  
"And I still dont want your explanation." She pulled her hand back and stood up. "We're going to Spain together, I dont want to but I have no choice. I dont expect you to talk  
to me there I wont talk to you either anyways so thats fine with me."  
Troy groaned and stood up aswell "God Gabriella why do you do this? You let me in and it seems like were so close and the next minute we're so far away from eachother  
why cant you just stay on the close level?"  
She opened her cardoor "Actually I thought after I told you how much pain you caused me you'd understand why I dont want you to be close to me.."  
She sat in her car.  
Troy sighed feeling even more guilt building up. "I'll see you tomorrow then?''  
"Unfortunetly." She said as she shuted the door close and drove off to Taylors house.  
The next day Gabriella had her suitcase packed and sat in the kitchen as her mom brought Andrew in.  
"Gabriella this is Andrew, Andrew thats Gabriella."  
Gabi flashed a smile at her mothers new boyfriend. "Hey!"  
He returned the smile and looked abit relieved. "Hi Gabriella!"  
Gabi took another sip from her coffee. "When are we leaving?"  
Sara smiled at her daughter. "As soon as you finished your coffee.. Andrew would you bring the bags in the car please?"  
"Sure!" He said and picked up Gabriellas bags before he pecked Saras lips and walked out to the car.  
Sara turned back to Gabriella. "...So?"  
She looked up from her mug. "He seems very nice mother."  
"Awh Gabi, dont call me mother then.."  
Gabriella giggled. "Hot one hunny."  
Sara smiled. "Thanks I've always got a good taste with men."  
"Haha thats for sure."  
Sara took the empty mug from Gabi and washed it.  
"Let's go sweetie."  
They walked out of the house to the car where Troy and Andrew already were waiting and Troy was explaining Andrew how to shoot a hoop.  
"I see you already got to know eachother!" Sara smiled as Troy gave her a hug.  
"He's awesome Sara!" Troy said and looked at Gabi who was about to close the car door as Troy smiled.  
"Let me do that Brie." He closed the door lightly and Sara looked at him in shock.  
They all got in the car, Troy next to Gabriella and Sara in the front next to Andrew.  
Now this was going to be an interesting holiday.


	5. Vacation starts

Season 1  
Episode  
Vacation starts

* * *

All four of them arrived at the airport and got into the airplane. Troy was sitting next to Gabriella due to her fear of planes.  
Her mom actually thought it would be good for her if he was holding her hand.  
Man was she mad, Gabi wanted to hack his hand or so but def not hold onto it if she got scared.  
She sighed and sat in her seat as Troy smiled lightly.  
"Hey!" he said and looked straight into her eyes.  
She fastened her seatbelt and let her head fall back, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we're there."  
He sighed and closed his eyes too, trying to get some sleep.  
Some hours later maybe 4 or 5 Gabriella woke up by a shaking plane. She grabbed Troys hand and squeezed it tight  
as he woke up too and looked around.  
"Whats wrong?" he asked as he stroked over her knuckles.  
She tried to breathe slowly. "It's shaking, why is it shaking? It shouldnt be shaking Troy!!"  
Troy pulled Gabriella half in for a hug. "Brie, chill it's gonna be fine.. sometimes it's shaking, thats normal dont worry."  
Just like the plane, Gabriella started shaking aswell, which made Troy hold her tighter in his arms.  
Everyone was asleep not really caring about the light shake, since it was about 11 pm.  
Gabriella took in deep breaths, breathing in Troys scent as she slowly calmed down again.  
She looked at Troy and blushed lightly as she pulled back. "Thanks..." she said and sat back right in her seat.  
"Anything." Troy said and made sure shes sitting right. "Do you want my hand during sleeping ;p?" He lightly chuckled.  
Gabriella glared at him. "Ha-ha very funny. No I'll be fine without it."  
She got out her ipod and listened to some music before falling back to sleep.  
Troy kept staring at her and watched her sleep. He smiled and got scared as soon as the plane shook again, he hated it to see her afraid like that.  
One hour full of staring, thoughts and some tender touches on her hand, he also went back to sleep.  
The plane arrived the next day in Spain, the warm weather hit them like cold water. Gabriella took a deep breath as soon as she got out of  
the airport, while closing her eyes, smiling & twirling around.  
She loved it here just like she thought she would, even though she just had been on the airportlot.  
They went to the hotel to check in some time later, as Sarah came to Gabriella.  
"Hunnie..." she started as Gabriellas eyes shot open.  
"What is it?" she was already fearing the worst.  
"I'm sorry but it seems like you have to share a room with Troy.."  
Which directly came. Gabriella wanted to scream and kill Troy but she couldnt, since she would have to go to jail. But that was definitely  
her only reason against it.  
"I hate you mom..." she whined as she grabbed the keys and her bag and went to the elevator.  
"Gabriella, put that bag down!" Troy yelled from where he was standing with Andrew.  
He grabbed his own bag and fallowed her as he also picked up her bag.  
"What the heck?" she asked confused.  
"Well I dont want you to carry heavy things, you could hurt yourself easily." He said in a duh-tone, as if it was obvious.  
She sighed and glanced at him as they got into the elevator. "Fine thanks then."  
As the doors closed she glared one last time at her mother for stucking her together with HIM.

Troy and Gabriella got onto the first floor, as Troy opened the door to their room. It was really big and looked amazingly nice.  
He put Gabriellas bed in the bedroom and his in the livingroom.  
"Er, I'm gonna sleep on the sofa of course." He was getting quiete nervous at the thought of spending vacation with her after all these  
years.  
She tried to fake a smile which wouldnt work though. "Okay, thank you Troy." she said formly and began unpacking her things.  
After they were ready unpacking things they changed clothes for the dinner with Troys parents.  
'No, no, no, no please come on please!!' Gabriella was talking to her dress as she couldnt zip it close and feared to ask Troy for help.  
"Brie, are you ready?" Troys soft voice came through the bathroom door as she sighed.  
"Can you help me for a minute?" she asked sweetly, unlocking the door.  
"Of course." He said as he stepped in and smiled.  
She pointed to the back of her dress. He easily zipped it up and smiled. "You look very beautiful."  
Gabriella smiled, she just loved compliments. "Thanks."  
They walked down the stairs to the restaurant in the first etage.  
The parents looked up happily as they saw Gabriella and Troy entering the room together.  
They all hugged the two untill they finally let the teenies sit down.  
After ordering their food they broke out into long discussions about God & the world.  
Gabriella sighed here and then due to boredom but Andrew or Jack [Troys dad] would tell a funny joke and she would feel good for the next  
twelve minutes.  
They ate their meals and went for a drink at the bar, before going back up to the rooms.  
Neither of them either Gabi nor Troy was talking in the elevator, untill Troy broke the silence.  
"So that was cool, almost like the old times." Troy smiled lightly as the elevator doors opened.  
Gabriella just looked on the ground.  
"We had fun.. didnt we, like we used to along with them the amazing six." Troy chuckled. "Remember?"  
Gabriella looked up and glared. "Did you seriously just say that? Thats fucking diffrent!"  
They walked to the room.  
"How is it THAT diffrent?" Troy asked as he opened the door to their hotelroom.  
She stepped in and walked to her room but stood still before walking through her door.  
"First of all we arent who we used to be, we havent what we used to have completly diffrent Troy. And second." She took a deep breath.  
"It wasnt my dad who sat there with us.. its my moms new boyfriend because my dad is dead." She teared up and walked into her room  
closing the door.  
Troy groaned 'How can someone be so fucking stupid Bolton?' He made his way to Gabriellas door and lightly opened it as he saw  
a crying Gabriella sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head burried in her knees, crying her eyes out.  
This picture of her threw him back to the day as her dad actually died. She was sitting on her bed, crying just like she did now.  
He walked over to her and sat next to Gabi as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her down so she was laying on the side and  
her head was in his lap. He stroked her hair out of her face and caressed her cheeks and shoulders trying to comfort her well.  
She pulled one of his hands between her hands and embraced them as she cried harder, letting all the tears out she didnt cry for 4 years.


	6. Old memories

Season 1  
Episode 6  
Old memories

* * *

  
Gabriella fell asleep while still laying in Troys arms. As she woke up the next morning he was laying back on the bed still sleeping.  
She smiled but soon stopped smiling and freed herself out of his grip and walked into the bathroom.  
Gabi took a quick shower and got ready. She was wearing a cute skirt and had her hair naturally curled.  
She walked back into her bedroom and started shaking Troy lightly.  
"Troy, wake up." She whispered but he just pulled her in and rolled over so they were laying in eachothers arms.  
She giggled as he smiled still having his eyes closed.  
"Troy..wake up!!" She said it now in a louder voice and caressed his cheeks.  
He breathed in her scent and grabbed her hands and kissed each as he grinned. "Goodmorning beautiful."  
She glanced trying to hide her red face due to her blushing. "Morning sleepyhead!" She said and giggled as she got up.  
"Nooooooooo come back!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.  
"Duh first I wanna get breakfast and second we hate eahother, did you forget?"  
"You hate me I never said I hated you." He smiled, let her stand up and stood up aswell.  
"Uhmm well just get ready." She walked out of the room. She couldnt say she hated him cuz it wasnt true anymore was it?  
'I mean he's been there yesterday night..' she thought on the one hand. 'Yup hes been there cuz he was the one making you cry Ella!'  
she thought on the other hand. She groaned and sat on a chair, waiting for Troy.

As soon as Troy was ready they walked downstairs to go for breakfast with the parents.  
They stayed quiet for the breakfast but would smile at eachother every now and then and Troy kept staring at her but hiding it from  
her and the parents.  
After it they all decided to go out to the beach.  
Troy and Gabriella were walking behind the adults not talking a word untill Gabriella broke the silence.  
"Sooo?" she asked and smiled, turning her head to him.  
He turned around aswell to look at her and smiled back. "We dont have to go with them we could just go somewhere else.."  
She giggled. "My mom would think wrong then."  
"Mine would too.......and dad. But who cares lets go okay?" he asked still smiling.  
Gabriella giggled again. "Okay, fine lets go. HEY MOM!" She yelled as all of them stopped and turned around.  
Sara smiled at her daughter. "Yeah hunnie?"  
Gabriella blushed abit and began stuttering. "Er you know uh me and him I mean me and Troy we're like wanna go you know?"  
Troy chuckled and looked up at them and flashed a smile. "We're going for a walk alone, we'll see you later at the hotel. Bye!"  
He grabbed Gabis hand as they turned around and walked off.  
Sara looked at Misses Bolton and laughed. "What was that about? She was so nervous!"  
"I actually think, the vacation was a very good idea!" Jack said as he wrapped his arm around his wifes waist.  
She smiled. "I think so too, Troy was staring at her all the time while breakfast." She giggled as they continued walking to the beach.

Meanwhile with Troy & Gabriella  
"Are you hungry?" he asked as they were walking through the old little city Conil de la Frontera on the Costa de la Luz [between Cadiz & Tarifa].  
She smiled. "No thanks."  
He nodded. "Thirsty? Tired? Annoyed? Bored?"  
Gabriella giggled. "No thanks Troy, I'm fine!"  
He smiled "Okay good! So uhm what happened to the ballet?"  
"I'm still dancing but I dont tell people so if you tell I have to kill you." She grinned.  
"I bet you'd like that." He chuckled as she shook her head no.  
"No, I'd probably tell someone to shoot you I'm no bad girl." She smiled but her smile soon turned into a smirk as she saw a handsome spanish  
guy walking by and she turned around to keep staring after him. "Well depends who wants me to be a bad girl."  
Troy looked jealously at the guy and pulled her back around, breaking her eyecontact with his body.  
"Not for him! Not for any guy in Spain anyway!" He said as they kept on walking.  
Gabi gasped "Why not! That's so mean!"  
"Well all they want from you is sex!" He said in an -end of- tone.  
She laughed "Yeah they are so much diffrent from you here.."  
"Sarcasmn has always been your second language.. but its not the same anyway I mean the girls I had they are they are you know? I've never with I mean you know?"  
She gave him a weird look. "No I dont! Know what? What have they never been like?"  
He blushed and looked down. "Well they are not you.."  
Gabi looked up smiling but looked down again while walking and clearing her throat. "What do you mean?"  
Troy sighed annoyed. "Well isnt that obvious? I mean you you're Gabriella you're like i dont know.."  
She stopped walking and turned to him, feeling weird. "I'm like you dont know? Wow that's very charming Bolton."  
He grabbed her arm. "No no I didn't mean it like that! Please dont be mad I didn't mean it like that!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Well what did you mean it like then? Huh? What am I like?!"  
"Well you're like smart and I mean your not in love with yourself and you do ballet and you blush when someone tells you you're pretty and you tear up when you talk  
about your dead and you have this hurt look on your face everytime you look into the mirror and you try to hide it with a smile but I can still see it. And then theres your  
beautiful voice and your beautiful giggle and it makes me smile as soon as I hear it and your my best friend still your the one who really knows me at all your just just.."  
he was thinking of the right word that would describe her but couldnt find any.  
"Just 'i dont know' ?" She tried to play it cool but just wanted to smile and hug him for the cute things he just said.  
He smiled dreamily, let out a deep breath, looked down and up again untill he met her eyes and chuckled a bit.  
"Noo.." He stopped and smiled. "You're just my Gabriella."  
Gabriella smiled and turned around and walked on. "Good answer!" She turned around and looked at Troy who was standing there and looking after Gabriella.  
She reached out her hand and smiled brightly. "Come on let's go on."


	7. Don't you wanna talk?

Season 1  
Episode 7  
Dont you wanna talk?

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a huge headache as she touched her head and groaned in pain.  
Troy came in with two aspirins and a glass of water as he smiled down at her and she buried her face in her pillow.  
"Did I hit on you?" She asked through the pillow as Troy chuckled and said next to her.  
"Ohh you mean except for kissing me and asking me to actually have sex with you, nah you didnt hit on me at all Brie!"  
Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red as she slowly slit the pillow from her face. "Uhm.. this is so embarrassing! Did, did we like you know?  
Did we like have sex?"  
He put on a serious face. "Yeah and we also got married! Do you, do you regret it?"  
She glanced at him. "Troy this is not funny."  
He chuckled again. "Gabriella do you actually think I would have took advantage of a drunk girl no wait of a drunk you? I'm not such a big  
jerk, even though you think that I'm not sex addicted or so!"  
She giggled. "I didn't think you are Troysie!"  
He smirked. "Yes you did Brie."  
"Well duh you have a different girl every weekend and like every day at school you make out with one so it wasnt really that hard to guess it  
you dork duh I mean you know so uhm sorry!" She blushed again.  
He nodded "No problem Brie."  
"No I really am sorry god I'm such a bitch I didn't mean to call you a manwhore or something like that, god I'm such an idiot!" She sighed and stood  
up, walking through the room shaking her head. "I dont know why I'm so fucking stupid, we were just getting along again and it was so good  
and now I mess up everything." She turned around to him but kept walking. "Why am I so stupid? Can you answer that question? You can't? I can! I'm  
so stupid because I mess up everything just everything and then just ugh!!"  
Troy reached out his hand and pulled her to him on the bed and placed her on his lap.  
"Can you just shut up for a moment?" He smiled as she smiled back and blushed a bit but staying quiet.  
"I really really really wanna explain." Troy randomly said as Gabriella still stayed quiet.  
"Dont you wanna talk?" He asked a bit worried as she looked up smiling lightly.  
"You told me to shut up did you forget that?" She giggled as he chuckled.  
"Let me explain please?" he asked again as she nodded slowly.  
He let out a sigh of relief. "You got it all wrong I really liked you you know, but then there was Amanda the girl I kissed."  
Gabriella glanced at him. "Yah you dont gotta repeat that!"  
He tightened his grip around her body so she couldnt stand up from his lap. "I'm sorry, well the thing is that Amanda had this bet going on  
and you know she knew I liked you and she told me to kiss her or else she'd get some guy to wrap you around his finger and BAM there you  
go and date him and plus she was going to spread rumours about you and I was just so dumb and I'm so sorry!"  
She glared at him. "That is such a bad lie seriously not even my grandma would believe that!!"  
"Brie, it was 9th grade are you kidding? I'm seriously being serious please believe me would you? I would never lie to you."  
She glanced again.  
He looked questioning. "What? I really wouldnt!"  
"I didn't even get your explanation seriously not a part of it but you looked really cute while talking." She giggled and looked down.  
He smiled while taking her chin in his hand in order to make her look up again.  
As she did so he smiled at her.  
"Do you remember our kiss yesterday?" he asked still smiling.  
She giggled and shook her head. "No not really to be honest."  
"So you dont know what I said after it? And what you said?"  
"Nope, but I can guess." She blushed and tried to look down but Troy held her head up.  
"You liked it." He poked out his tongue.  
"I did not say that!" She laughed as he chuckled.  
"But you did like it though." he smiled at her.  
Actually of course she liked it she had been waiting for this kiss for over 4 years and even if she couldnt remember much she did remember  
what she felt when he kissed her. Or well she kissed him.  
And it was an awesome feeling, she loved the way their lips fitted eachothers like two lost pieces of a puzzle or how his hot breath would blow  
over her skin.  
He smirked.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You're getting goosebumps." he kept smirking at her.  
"Well duh I was thinking about something!"  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to give you chills the way that I kiss." he smirked again.  
"Bleh why do you think I was thinking bout the kiss? It's not like it was that awesome duh!" she said and glanced at him. 'Yes it was!!!' she thought  
to herself.  
"Yes it was." he said outloud and chuckled.  
"Whatever, I'm gonna get ready now ;p" she smiled and tried to stand up again as he still had his hands placed on her hips.  
"Troysieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee let me go please!!" she whined, trying to free herself from his grip.  
"Sure just one thing you gotta do first." he said and turned her head to him again.  
She sighed. "Okay fine what is it?"  
"Kiss me." he said bringing his face closer to hers, blowing his hot breath all over her sensitive skin on her neck.  
"Wh--a-tt?" she tried to focuse but slowly closed her eyes.  
He smirked at her reaction and kissed up all the way to her lips and finally connected his to hers.  
She didn't really know what to do but soon kissed back, running her hands through his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist a bit more tighter  
He held her hips tighter aswell and pulled her down on top of him as he laid back.  
Their sweet kiss developed into a hot make out session when Troy heard a knock on the door.  
He tried to pull back but Gabriella wouldn't let him and just kissed down his neck and back up as he tried telling her to stop cuz of the knock  
on the door.  
She just smirked and kept on kissing him as he stood up with her in his arms and carried her to the door without breaking the kiss.  
He pushed her against the wall and let her travel her lips down his neck sucking on his skin as Troy tried to focus.  
"Whos that?" he asked as he heard the knock again.  
"Troy? It's your dad. Are you guys going to have breakfast with us this morning?"  
Troy tried to avoid moaning from the sucking Gabriella did on his skin as she suddenly stopped. Her eyes shot open and she shook her head no.  
"Er no Gabriella doesnt feel good shes still asleep and I just came out the shower so I'm not really dressed."  
Gabriella smirked and brought her lips back to his neck.  
"Okay we'll see you later."  
Troy stayed quiet untill he was sure his dad had left. He let out a moan and pushed Gabriella back up the wall, kissing down her jawline to her  
neck and sucked her skin deep in his mouth, running his tongue over it, leaving his mark deep tattooed in her skin.  
She smirked at that and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he walked her back to the bedroom.  
He placed her on the bed and smiled at her as she smiled back and slowly pulled him on top of her as he began to kiss her tenderly.  
He eventually ran his tongue over her bottom lip as she slowly opened her mouth to let him tongue in and they started battling with eachothers.  
Troy smirked while kissing her and pulled back, travelling his lips and tongue down her neck to her collar bone.  
He slid his chin over her breasts and stomach untill he reached the bottom of her top. He pulled it up a little and began to kiss her stomach, playing  
with her navel.  
She had her eyes still closed and lightly smiled at his actions, while running her hands through his hair.  
Gabriella let out a light moan as he kissed all the way up to her bra and over her bra back to her neck.  
She flipped over and climbed on top of him as she smirked down at him. Troy smirked back as Gabriella began to lick and kiss all over his neck.  
She slid her hands down his upper body to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, taking it fully off and throwing it somewhere in the room.  
She travelled her lips down his chest, over his six-pack and abs, to his navel and all the way up to his arms and back to his neck.  
He let out a moan and grabbed her hips, and rolled over again to look at her.  
"Let's get ready beautiful." he said as he kissed her nose.  
"Nooo dont kill the moment." she whined bringing his lips back to hers.  
He kept kissing her but pulled back after some minutes.  
"But if we keep doing this I know what it will led to." he said as he looked into her eyes.  
She started smirking. "Exactly."  
He chuckled and got up pulling her with him and kissing her more deeply than before, walking her to the bathroom while taking off her shirt.  
He picked her up and sat her on the counter in the bath and pulled back smiling.  
"Get ready gorgeous."  
He walked out the bathroom and closed the door after him. She sighed and hopped off the counter and started to get ready.


	8. I wanna get back

Season 1  
Episode 8  
I wanna get back

* * *

**Authors note:** Hello beautiful people (: Thank you all so much for the reviews on my e-mail, youtube & here :) thats so nice i love reading them!! I hope you like the next chapter. I'm planning on uploading more & more fanfics I'm already working on a oneshot :) so i hope you'll keep checking them out!with all my love; milla. xx3

* * *

_"Cuz I would lay your body down _

_& rock your tears away x3"_

_**Peter Cincotti- Goodbye Philadelphia.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It had been 3 days since Gabriellas and Troy make out session in the early hours. They'd still kiss eachother here and then but neither of them  
would go as far as they did then.  
It was a very sunny day and tehy decided to go to the pool.  
"Gabriella are you ready?" Troy stood at the door waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.  
"Coming."she came out, wearing a cute skirt and a pink top over her bikini. "Done." she smiled and made her way to him.  
He reached out his hand and pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips. "You look really beautiful."  
Gabi giggled and held onto Troy's hand as they made their way out of the room and went to the pool.  
As they came downstairs Gabriella lightly pulled her hand away from Troys to make sure the parents wouldn't see them together.  
They walked to the longue where the adults sat.  
Sara looked up at them and grinned. "Hey there you two."  
Troy blushed a bit. "Hey."  
Gabriella giggled. "We're going to the pool now talk later guys!"  
She grabbed his arm and they started walking off. "Youre blushing." She giggled again.

The adults just heard Gabriells giggle as Sara turned to Misses Bolton. "Seriously whats going on with them?"  
"To be honest I think they made out the other morning. Troys voice was super nervous." his dad chuckled as the women started squealing.

"I ain't blushing Brie!" Troy chuckled and looked down. Gabi made him look at her and smiled.  
"It's cute when your denying it."  
They made their way outside and searched for the best sun place at the pool.  
As they found one they let their stuff fall down on the ground and Troy took off his shirt which made Gabriella smirk.  
He smirked back. "What?"  
"Nothing.." she smiled and turned around and took off her skirt and shirt and turned back around as she noticed Troy staring at her.  
"What??" she asked nervously.  
Troy snapped out of it. "Its just-"  
She was still nervous he might say something mean. "Just what Troy?"  
"You're just so fucking gorgeous." He stood up and came closer to her.  
She blushed and got even more nervous. "Thanks."  
Troy placed his hands on her bare waist and pulled her a bit closer to him.  
"I wanna get back."  
"Huh?" Gabriella was confused but just smiled along as Troy chuckled knowing she didnt get him at all.  
"I wanna get back to the one day when I told you I liked you."  
She blushed. "Why?"  
"Are you actually asking that? Because we were best friends, because you were with me every day, because we were like one, because just  
because i know you liked me too."  
Gabriella smiled. "Well yeah but then why do you wanna get back?"  
He got more nervous and tightened his grip on her hips. "Because I still like you."  
Bam. Gabriella felt like someone just threw her back in time back to the day he first told her he liked her. She was about to run away again,  
but she wouldnt do the same mistake again. She wouldn't let him go again, not this time.  
She immadently started smiling. "I wanna kiss you.."  
Even though she knew the parents could be around or anyone else she didnt care at all right now she just wanted to kiss him so badly.  
"Why?" Troy smirked, teasing her with his words.  
"Because I like you too, still." She smiled as Troy crashed his lips down on hers and immadently ran his tongue over her bottom lip.  
She let her mouth closed to tease him but finally gave up and let him in after he groaned frustarated into the kiss and they started a huge  
tongue-battle-make-out session.  
Gabriella pulled back slowly as she couldnt breath anymore. She groaned. "Damn oxygen!"  
Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek. He let go off her waist and sat down on the deck chair, pulling her onto his lap.  
He burried his face into her neck and breathed slowly, tickling her skin with his breathe, which made her giggle as he began kissing her neck  
softly.  
She smirked and pulled back. "We could go back to our room."  
He chuckled. "Or we stay here."  
She sighed deeply. "Why won't you have sex with me?"  
He locked his arms around her waist and looked up at her as his ocean blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones. He smiled as he couldnt get  
over how beautiful she looked right now. Her hair a bit messed up, her chest breathing heavily, her make-up out of place, her eyes filled with  
need and passion. He did want sex with her, more than anything, but just not now, it was way too soon.  
"Because it's too soon." he said in a light voice.  
She shivered as his hands began running up and down her bare back. "How is it too soon? I've waited four fucking years Troy!"  
She leaned down to kiss his neck and traveled her lips to the spot near his ear, that drove him crazy. She sucked and nibbled harder but yet gently  
as he let out a small moan.  
He just knew he was about to get a hard on so he stood up with her in his arms and jumped into the pool as Gabriella gasped.  
"OMFG!" she was still gasping as he just started laughing and splashed some more water at her already wet face.  
She eventually laughed along and splashed him back as he got under water and grabbed her leg, stroking up to her thigs and back to her knee,  
untill he needed more oxygen and came up again. She smiled at him as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

They eventually laid down in the sun and closed their eyes as Troy fell asleep slowly. Gabriella stared at him sleeping and stroke one of her  
fingers over his cheeks, nose, eyes and lips. He smiled at that but let his eyes closed, as he took her finger in his hand and kissed it gently.  
She giggled and he opened his eyes to look at her.  
"Slept good?" she asked smiling as he nodded.  
"Wonderful."  
She kept smiling. "Thats good handsome."  
"I dont wanna go home its like way too soon we gotta leave in three days that sucks."  
Gabriella groaned. "Noooooooooo why did you say it I almost forgot."  
He chuckled. "Sorry gorgeous."  
She turned away from him and acted hurt. "Now its too late to apologize!!"  
He got a bit scared she actually might be mad and wrapped his arm around her. "No its not."  
"Psh how do you know that?"  
"Because I'll make my apology special." He smirked as she looked up at him and chuckled.  
"Oh really, and how will you do that?"  
He grinned. "Thats for me to know and for you to find out." He planted another kiss on her lips and closed his eyes again.


	9. Apology accepted

Season 1  
Episode 9  
Apology accepted  


* * *

  
**Authors note:** This chapter is mostly about sex since I dont have any videos anymore like I used to when I was having this on Youtube.  
So since it's rated M it mean i give ALOT of details.  
To all the readers that are like under 12 years or just dont like details please stop reading when you see the warning below :).  
lovealwaysx3  
milla.  


* * *

_I can't breathe  
Without you_

...in your arms  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you

_**Stanfour- In your arms.**  
_

* * *

It had been three days and it was now the last day they spent together in Spain. Gabriella refused to kiss Troy to tease him which made him  
go crazy. He just HAD to feel her lips on his.  
So he definitely had a good apology planned for the last night they'd spent there.  
It was about eight o'clock and they just had dinner along with the parents.  
Sara & Misses Bolton noticed the glances Troy and Gabriella gave eachother all vacation long but it was more intesive this evening.  
Troy would stare at Gabi all the time and she would look at him smiling and smirking.  
Sara decided to break the silence. "So Gabriella, Troy I see you didn't kill eachother."  
Gabi chuckled. "Theres still one night left Mom."  
Troy smirked " And you will definitely NOT kill me in that night."  
Gabriella grinned "How do you know that?"  
"Because you'll love tonight." he said finishing his drink as his dads eyes shot open.  
"Troy buddy come with me for a minute."  
He dragged his son out of the restaurant.  
"Dad chill man, whats up?" Troy asked chuckling.  
"What have you planned with her? Troy, she was your best friend like sister and brother remember?"

(Meanwhile with Gabriella & the others)  
"Omg Gabriella. Whats going on with you and Troy? I'm so happy I made you take the Contraceptive Pill!!" Sara said to her daughter  
as Gabi blushed looking at Andrew.  
"This was my cue to leave!!" He chuckled, pecked Sara's lips and made his way out to the bar, leaving the three women alone.  
"Please chill guys, it's not like we are actually dating or so. This is super embarassing btw can we change subject? I mean seriously guys  
I can't believe this actually happens to me, my mom and Troys mom asking me about what happens at night." She laughed. "I always thought  
that was just happening in movies."  
Sara glanced at her daughter and so did Misses Bolton. "So its you and my son? I've been making bets with your dad ever since you both  
first met."  
Gabriella gulped at the word 'your dad'. "Dad?" she asked. "Was he okay with that? I mean not that I care since me and Troy aint dating anyway  
but would he actually want me to be with someone like Troy?"  
Misses Bolton smiled. "Are you kidding? He loved Troy like his own son, I think it would have been his biggest dream to see you with Troy."  
Sara smiled aswell. "Shes right Gabi, he would have liked that."  
Gabriella smiled at the thought of it but soon cleared her throat. "But we aint dating like I told ya! I'm going now see you tomorrow :)"  
The women chuckled. "Goodnight!"  
She glared at them one last time and made her way out the restaurant and stopped as she could hear Troy and his dad talking.  
(Troy&MisterBolton)  
Troy sighed. "I know that I know! I never meant to feel this way okay? I dont know how I fell in love with her I mean she's Gabriella! She's Brie!  
But damn seriously I want her so much you cant imagine!"  
Jack cleared his throat. "Your mom might ignore the girls youre bringing home but I dont and I'm not gonna let you fuck Josephs daughter like that!  
He cant beat you up anymore for that but trust me Troy I can, and I swear if you hurt her, I'm gonna be her dad for some time!!"  
"Are you kidding dude? Didn't you listen? I don't wanna just fuck her! Damn dad why'd you think that! She means everything to me, she's not like  
other girls, and it's not like I fuck every girl seriously I've slept with like four, dont act like I'm some manwhore!" Troy raised his voice, as his dad  
looked around. "I didn't say you were a manwhore I said you're not allowed to have sex with Gabriella."  
Troy started laughing. "Like I care dad, just so you know I like her I really do ever since and I dont think you can change anything about us showing  
eachother our love."  
Jack chuckled. "This is our cue to stop it's getting to private. Just don't hurt her again." he started walking back to the restaurant.  
"I would never do that again, I love her." he turned around to fallow Jack with his gaze as he spotted Gabriella standing near the doorframe.  
He started blushing and turned around, walking to the elevator as she fallowed him and walked into the lift aswell.  
"So I'm guessing you heard me." Troy said looking at the wall of the elevator as Gabriella nodded. "Yeah.." she said and shot a smile.  
He didnt look at her he just kept starring at the wall as she moved in order to stand in front of him. She let her head fall in between his neck &  
shoulder as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny body.  
She looked up at him and smiled as he turned around and pushed her up against the elevator wall, crashing his lips on hers.  
Gabriella tried to deepen the kiss and groaned frustarated as Troy pulled back and smirked as the elevator doors opened.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the elevator as she giggled while fallowing him.  
He opened the door and dragged her in as he pulled her closer to him and slammed the door shut by pushing Gabriella up against it.  
Troy ran his hands down her back and grabbed her ass cheeks in each of his hands, as he jerked forward his pelvis pushed up against her body,  
slamming her body against the door more rapidly. The touch made her moan slightly and the feeling of his hard member throbbing against her  
groin, as he kissed down her neck to her sweetspot.  
He began nibbling and sucking on it gently leaving his mark on her skin.  
She let a moan escape her mouth here and then, as Troy squeezed her butt once more before picking her up and walking into the bedroom, carrying  
her in his arms.  
(IF YOU DONT LIKE DETAILS STOP HERE PLEASE!:)  
He placed her feets back on the floor as soon as they entered the room. She grabbed the bottom of his cotton white shirt, took it off and threw it  
somewhere in the room. She stroked down his chest and abs slowly travelling her hands over his six pack untill she reached his black leather  
belt and unbuckled it. She then unbuttoned his dark jeans ans stripped them off his legs. Troys hands were trembling a little as he zipped up  
her champagner-golden dress and let it fall to the ground. Her body suddenly tensed. He rubbed his groin against her pelvis, as she eventually  
relaxed again.  
He kissed down her neck to her collar bone and brought his lips further to her breats kissing them through the thin material of her bra, as he  
moved his lips lower to her stomach while running his fingertips over her legs and playing her navel with his tongue.  
She let out a sweet moan which encouraged him even more as he kissed all the way back to her lips and ran his hands up her back to her bra clasp,  
that he carefully opened.  
Gabriellas body tensed again. He couldn't see her naked, there had to be some other way to do this without her being naked.  
He had seen at least four naked girls, what if he would compare her to the others? And what if she'd lose that? He'd so think she was ugly and bam  
everything would be over and he would probably laugh at her. There just HAD to be some other way.  
She started shaking at the thought of it and her body tensed even more as she held onto her bra, not wanting it to fall to the ground.  
He slowly stopped kissing her as he looked up in her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded grabbing tighter onto her bra. "Just nervous."  
He smiled sweetly and pecked her lips a few times "We dont have to do this Brie."  
Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at him. "I dont want you to see me naked."  
Troy couldnt find a word to say as he just gave out a "What?"  
She sighed and sat on the bed still holding onto her bra. "Well you saw so many beautiful and hot girls and then I come and my boobs might be too  
small or my stomach is too fat or my butt is."  
Troy walked over to her. "Are you kidding me right now?"  
She shook her head no as he came even closer and placed Gabriella, so she was laying on the bed as he kissed down her neck to her collar bone.  
He looked up at her as she bit her lower lip nervously. "That drives me crazy ever since." Troy kissed her lips as she still bit her bottom lip lightly.  
He kissed back down to her collar bone and slowly began to take her hands away from the bra and took it off throwing it somewhere in the room.  
Her arms immadently crossed over her chest to avoid exposing her upper body as he gently pulled her arms away and pressed them onto the  
mattress. Her breathing became heavier because of the nervousness as he travelled his lips over her upper arms and shoulders back to her collar bone  
and ended up kissing down her breasts sucking and nibbling on her skin.  
He kissed lower to her stomach, drawing circles with his tongue all over. No girl ever tasted so good to him than his Gabriella. Her skin was the  
best thing he ever tasted and he couldnt stop driving his tongue all over her body.  
She let out a soft moan as he kissed down her legs up to her inner thigs and back up to her lips. He pulled back and starred at her nude body, the beauty  
laying under him as he ended up looking into her eyes and smiled sexily  
"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my whole life." and with that, he crashed his lips back on hers, shoving his tongue rapidly into her  
mouth as they started batteling.  
Gabriella slipped her hands in his white Calvin Klein boxers as she slowly began to strip them down his legs. Troy kicked them off and kissed back  
down Gabriellas body untill he reached her panties and made them wander down her olive-tanned legs. He let them fall on the ground and kissed  
once again up her legs to her neck and started sucking on it again.  
Gabriella reached down between them, touching his chest and abs as he let out a moan, which made her smirk and encouraged her to run her hand  
even lower. She slowly took his throbbing member in her hand and began to stroke it slowly.  
Troy felt himself get even harder than he already was, if that was even possible. He never ever felt so much passion, want and need in his whole  
life.  
As Gabriella noticed this she wrapped her hand tighter around him and began stroking faster moving her hand up and down, when he decided she  
was horny enough for him to return the favour, as he travelled his hand down her breats giving it a light squeeze and lower to her inner thigs as he  
slipped first one, then two fingers inside her.  
She had to get used to the feeling, but as soon as she did she relaxed throwing her head back in pure pleasure, letting moans coming out her mouth  
here and then.  
He smirked at her reaction as he pulled out his fingers, sucking them into his mouth, as he once again agreed, that Gabriella was the best thing he  
ever tasted. He kissed up her neck to her lips and pressed his on them.  
Knowing it was her first time he pulled back and looked into her eyes as if asking her for premission.  
She smiled, nodding her head yes "Just be careful."  
He nodded back and kissed her lips once again as he pulled back again, locking his eyes with hers as he slowly began to enter her.  
She broke the eyecontact as she shot her eyes close as a sharp pain ran through her whole body, and she just wanted to cry out.  
Noticing that, Troy stopped entering her, placing soft kisses all over her neck again.  
As she relaxed to the feeling and took a deep breath he continued gently pushing into her. The pain wasn't as bad this time but still it wasn't a  
nice feeling.  
He pulled out slowly and pushing back in very gently as he looked at her, as if asking her if she was okay. She didn't give any reaction and just breathed  
slowly, keeping her eyes closed.  
He nudged her lips with his nose as she opened her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"  
Gabriella shook her head no, smiling up at him as he smiled back and leaned down kissing her tenderly on the lips.  
He now was regularly thrusting into her but yet very gently, as Gabriella began moaning in pleasure.  
She opened her legs wider to give him better access as he picked up the pace a little, making her scream his name in a husky voice.  
The room was filled with passion and it seemed like fire was burning on their skin, sweat was running its way down their bodies as Troy pumped  
himself harder and faster into her.  
Gabriellas body was trembling and she could feel herself building up to a climax. Troy, feeling himself close to coming thrusted into her harder  
than before now, as the feeling made him shiver in pleasure.  
He felt Gabriellas walls close around him as they both reached their peak, crying out eachothers names.  
It made Troy collapse on her top as he rolled next to her, carefully as he didnt want to crush her, trying to catch his breath, yet his chest was  
heaving up and down heavily.  
Gabriella was panting along with him as she suddenly started giggling happy.  
He smiled pulling her closer to him wrapping one arm around her, making her rest her head on his chest.  
"What are you laughing at beautiful?" he looked down at her as she looked back up.  
"This was so fucking awesome why aren't we doing this all along? Thanks to stupid Amanda we had to wait four years!"  
He pulled her on top of him as he grabbed her butt in his hands and squeezed it lightly.  
"I'm still so sorry about that. Seems like we have a lot to catch up." he smirked as she brushed his neck lightly with her tongue before  
pulling back slowly and looking into his eyes, a sexy smirk playing on her lips.  
"Apology accepted." she said as she bent back down, kissing him passionately.


	10. Home, sweet homeWe got back

Season 1  
Episode 10  
Home, sweet home./We got back.

* * *

**Authors note**: Hey guys :) alright it was total fun writing this story and it was like m baby but every baby grows up so now we gotta face this story is over :(but dont worry troyellas happy and i have a new story in mind :) cant wait to show you all!! thanks so much for reading! love always & please review xx3amilia  


* * *

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in_

_**Beyoncé- Halo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Gabriella woke up the next morning still feeling Troy's muscular arms wrapped tightly around her tiny body.  
She smiled and looked up at him, watching him sleep, as her eyes catched the clock and she drove into shock. They had to be ready in exactly  
2 hours.  
She took double of the time just to get ready for school, how would she make it with packing suitcase and being downstairs in that time?  
Gabi shook Troy lightly, as she didn't want him to wake too harsh. He smiled at the thought of her laying next to her, and at the thought of yesterday  
night, as he kept his eyes closed.  
She tickled over his chest. "Troy wake up please we have to be ready in like two hours!!"  
His eyes shot open. "Way crappy to start a day!" He chuckled and rolled over so he was laying on top of her as he kissed her and pulled the blanket  
away, throwing it on the floor, as he starred down at her nude body.  
She blushed as he kissed her stomach, smirking against her skin as he ran her hands down her body to her inner thigs.  
"As much as I'd like being fingered by you on our hotel bed, we have to get ready." She giggled and stood up walking into the bathroom,  
shaking her naked hips from side to side, as Troy kept looking after her.  
He smirked, throwing his head back in the pillow once more, thinking about the last night as he looked up seeing Gabriella standing in the doorframe.  
She had a grin playing on her lips. "I just wanted to ask you to join me for my shower, but I think we don't have the time for that."  
Troy groaned. "Gabriella!"  
She chuckled. "Excuse me, can you say that in that sexy sex voice of yours?" Gabi winked as Troy chuckled.  
"Get ready gorgeous."  
She turned around and hopped into the shower, as Troy threw some clothes on and packed his stuff back in his bag. He also packed Gabriellas clothes  
in her pink leather bag.  
One hour and a half later they walked out their room in the elevator holding hands as Troy was carrying their bags.  
Gabriella giggled here and then and just randomly kissed him untill the elevator doors opened and the parents looked at them confused.  
"Hello?" Misses Bolton rather asked as Troy turned around blushing.  
"Hey!" He said as he and Gabriella walked out the elevator. Troy put the bags down when Andrew got them and brought them to the taxi driver.  
"What was going on in there?" Jack asked as he turned to Gabriella who was blushing aswell.  
"Nothing of course! Are you ready guys?" She asked and smiled as she walked over to Jack and his wife to hug them.  
"It was great with you! Have a nice rest summer guys!!" She smiled and walked out the hotel to Andrew and said in the taxi.  
"Yeah it was!" Sara said and hugged them aswell. "Have fun, see you at home!" She smiled and went after Gabriella.  
"Omg Ella! Are you guys dating?" She sat next to her daughter as Gabriella blushed and giggled lightly.  
"I dont know Mom.. he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend but I hope he will but I'm not sure maybe it was just a summerlove.." She sighed deeply  
as her mom hugged her tightly. "I dont think that.. Troy wouldn't do that to you." She smiled in order to comfort her.

Meanwhile with Troy and his parents.  
"Alright I guess thats the goodbye for now." He said as he walked over to his parents and hugged them both at the same time.  
"Have fun in France and Germany! And you better come home safe!" He chuckled as his mom kissed his cheek.  
"We will son, oh and Troy look after Gabriella got it?" his dad said as Troy laughed and nodded.  
"I'll make sure to look after my girlfriend dad!"  
His mom started squealing as Troy rolled his eyes. "I mean not girlfriend not yet I mean ugh see you guys at home!"  
He left the hotel and sat in the car aswell as he kissed Gabriellas cheek. "You okay Brie?"  
She smiled and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
He smiled. "Just making sure." Troy grabbed her hand kissed it as he held it all the way to the airport and all the way untill they finally  
got in the plane.

Two days later.  
It had been one day and exactly three hours since Gabriella came back home from Spain, and she was currently sitting in her room on her bed  
thinking what she should say to Troy.  
And what it would be like.. awkward, nice, sexy, good, comfortable, weird?  
She got so many words but she didnt know yet which one was right. She jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs and down the street to the  
Bolton, using the backdoor to get in the door.  
She felt so weird- this was just like the situation she had 4 years ago when she cought Amanda and Troy.  
On her way to tell Troy what she felt, Troy home alone, his parents out.  
She took a deep breath. She then opened the door to his room as she looked around but no one was there.  
Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapping around her tiny body as she jumped at the touch and turned around to see Troy hugging her from behind.  
"I tell you Brie, if you keep coming in without knocking you'll walk in on me naked one day!" he chuckled as she smirked.  
"I dont think that would be that bad, I mean I've seen everything anyway." she winked and wrapped her hands around his neck as he smiled  
and pecked her lips.  
"So what was that for a kiss? More like 'hey baby' or was it 'i missed you' or was it more like 'its good your here but some other girls coming soon  
so please go' what I mean-"  
She got interuppted by Troy crashing his lips back down on hers.  
"That kiss wanted to say 'shut up brie'."  
"So the kiss was created just for me and you never kissed a girl like that right? Since it got 'brie' in it!" She said giggling as he smiled at her.  
"I would never want to kiss any other girl again except for you of course." he said.  
Gabriellas eyes widened. "See you talk and kiss and touch and just do everything in riddles. Stop doing that!!"  
He chuckled. "What do you want me to say then?"  
"Just say what you actually WANT to say or do what you want to do!" She said in a DUH-tone.  
His hands wandered down to her butt as he squeezed it and then kissed her first lightly, then licking her bottom lip before pulling back again and  
hugging her more tightly than ever before.  
She giggled. "Now you did what you wanted to do! Now speak up!"  
He smiled and took a deep breath. "I love you Brie."  
Her breath got cought in her throat as she heard him saying that. It wasn't just like some 'Love ya.', no.  
Yet it were the most beautifulst and specialst words she had ever heard him say.  
She loved just every part about it. The way he said his own nickname for her, the way the word 'love' came out of his sexy mouth in his beautiful  
voice, the way he had to take a breath before saying it, the way he blushed. Just everything.  
And then it blurted out of her. "I love you too Troy." At first she couldn't believe herself, what she just said.  
Yes she did love him, of course she did, but did she really LOVE him? What when she was wrong and she didn't love him? What if she'd hurt him?  
Or he'd hurt her?  
'Stop it Ella!' she said to herself as Troy smiled bright.  
And exactly here was the very first moment when Gabriella realized, that she wasnt wrong. She would never be wrong.  
Because she loved Troy. With all her heart, more than anyone could ever love someone. She LOVED him and that was how it was supposed to be.  
Him & her. Troy & Gabriella. Troyella.  
That was how she always wanted it to be.  
"Be my girlfriend then." he said this with a shaking voice, letting Gabriella hear all his nervousness as she just lightly smiled and nodded.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way Troy."  
Troy smiled, nudging Gabriellas nose with his, very lightly as he pressed his lips on hers, gently and tenderly, making their first kiss as a couple,  
the best kiss they had ever shared.  
She slowly pulled away as oxygen became an urgent need, as she grinned.  
"Finally." Troy randomly said as he pecked her lips a few times.  
"Finally what baby?" Gabriella asked while burrying her face in his neck.  
Troy rested his chin on her head and breathed slowly feeling her chest heaving up and down against his as he smiled and closed his eyes.  
This was exactly what he always wanted.  
His Gabriella, in his arms. Calling her his girlfriend, being her boyfriend. Getting to kiss her just because he can.  
He wrapped his arms around her tighter, making sure she can't pull away from him.  
"Finally we got back Brie."  
Both of them knew, that it took a long time for them to get back, but in the end it was all worth it.

THE END.


End file.
